Dimentio's Illness
by Dimentia123
Summary: Dimentio's sick, and who takes care of him? Nassy! Mr. L does too,for a bit. Mimi just yells at him. Enjoy! P.S. it is actually Super Paper Mario, but I couldnt find it, so I used the closest catagory. Me sorry. This happens during SPM.
1. Chapter 1

Dimentio's Illness

Chapter 1

It was Monday morning. Nastasia was almost finished taking attendance, when she called Dimentio's name.

"Dimentio." no answer. "Dimentio, answer me, 'k?" But Dimentio remained silent. The other minions started looking around the room, searching for the mischievous jester. Finally, they came to the conclusion that he was not in their presence.

"Where's Dimmy?" Mimi said with a tinge of alarm in her voice.

"Still up in 'is room, maybe?" O' Chunks wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling.

"That's weird," Mr. L murmured. "He's usually the first one down here."

Just then, they heard a loud thump upstairs, and a slow, deep groan.

"I think that's Dimentio. He doesn't sound so good. I think I'm gonna go check on him. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do..." Nastasia worriedly looked at the staircase leading to Dimentio's room.

"I think that would be a good idea, said Count Bleck..." Count Bleck said, also sounding worried. Grasping onto her clipboard, Nastasia hurriedly made her way to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Dimentio, you okay?" she asked, worried.

No response.

"I'm coming in, 'k?" she then waited several seconds, then slowly opened the door.

It wasn't a pretty sight; his usually clean, organized room had become a disaster, and his blankets and pillows were scattered on the floor. The only thing left on his bed was a small, light yellow stuffed rabbit.

"D-Dimentio? Are you in here?" The fuchsia-haired secretary began scanning the room for any signs of life. She then heard another low groan, emanating from a large crumpled blanket next to the bed. She crept toward the blanket silently, and knelt down beside it.

"Dimentio?" she finally spoke. Lifting the covers, she slowly uncovered a tired- looking Dimentio. His eyes were blood-shot, and sagging. Still dressed in his nightclothes, he had obviously fallen out of bed from a light slumber.

"Uuuhhh..." he moaned in response, closing his eyes. Carefully, she lifted his tired body onto the bedspread and slowly slid a near-by pillow under his head.

"But, I-I have to get up..." he half whispered, half spoke. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't find the strength. Nastasia soothingly stroked his shoulder-length black and white hair.

"You're not going anywhere mister," She smiled warmly at him and handed him the small furry creature, which he held onto tightly. "You're really sick, and need rest."

"But-" he tried to protest, but Nastasia cut him off.

"No buts. You're staying in bed, 'K? I'm going downstairs for a sec to tell everyone that you're sick and to leave you alone. Until then, you stay he-" She stopped, seeing that the teen had already fallen asleep. She then stroked his head one more time, and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back." and smiled. For some reason, seeing him sleep always made her smile. None the less, she got up and walked out the door. Before she closed it, she poked her head in one last time. "Sweet dreams..."

Once downstairs, Nastasia told the others about the previous events upstairs (minus the rabbit-he didn't need anymore stress once he was healthy again).

"Dimmy's sick? Oh no!" Mimi cried.

"Uh, if you go into his room to see him, don't call him Dimmy, 'K? You know he hates that." Nastasia wanted Dimentio to feel better quickly, and someone annoying him wasn't going to help her achieve her goal.

"Since when does the Disaster of Dimensions get sick? Isn't he, like, immune to everything?" Mr. L asked, staring at the stairs Nastasia had recently come down.

"Well, apparently not. And as I said, if you go up to see him, don't call him names or annoy him, 'K? He already is so sick that he can't even sit up, so he doesn't need any more troubles than he already has. And besides, Dime-"

She was stopped by a loud bang coming from the large kitchen of Castle Bleck. She then ran in there to find O' Chunks picking up a large pan off the floor.

"Blast!" the large minion said under his breath. Nastasia trotted over to him, and hushed him.

"Shhh! Dimentio's asleep!" she whispered.

"Oops, sorry lass." He quietly put the pan away. "What be troubl'n the lad anyhow, eh Nassy?" He had a puzzled look on his face, however he usually did anyway. Not being the brightest minion, there were many things in life he did not understand.

"He's sick. And not just a common cold like I had last month, but I think he has Grantyne syndrome, so he needs as much rest as possible, 'K?" (Grantyne syndrome is is sort of like what you humans call H1N1, or the swine flu)

"Grantyne!?" Mimi shrieked in alarm. "I had that once when I was little! I had to go to the hospital for two weeks..." Mimi trailed off in deep thought for a moment, then snapping back to reality. "Isn't it contagious?!"

"Can't it be fatal?!" Nastasia was surprised to see Mr. L caring so much for Dimentio, but then brushed it off.

"Yes and no. Yes, it can be fatal, and no, it isn't contagious. Now, I promised Dimentio that I would be right back, and I don't like breaking promises, 'K? So I'm going back upstairs now." Nastasia explained as calmly as she could. Count Bleck, who had been silent during this whole conversation, finally spoke up.

"But if it isn't contagious, then how did Dimentio get it, questioned Count Bleck?" Count Bleck questioned Nastasia.

"Uh, a kind of tic carries the virus. If Dimentio was out in the field lately, he probably got bit on the leg or something, then brushed it off before it could get a good grip on him." She said, thoughtfully.

"Woah, you're smart. Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?" Mr. L playfully joked.

Nastasia just smiled. "Something like that." and then teleported back to Dimentio's room.

When she came into Dimentio's room, she was surprised to see him awake.

"Hey, sleepy head. How come you woke up?" she smiled, and sat down on his bed.

"I heard a big bang, and it woke me up." Dimentio whispered, yawning. "Did you hear it as well, or am I going crazy?" he returned her smile.

"Oh, trust me, I heard it too. That klutz they call a minion, O' Chunks, dropped a frying pan the size of Kalamari desert." She said, rolling her eyes. Dimentio smiled again.

"Oh."

"do you want some breakfast?" she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuck, don't say that word." He said, snuggling deeper under the blanket. "If I so much think of... well, you know... I feel like I am going to vomit."

"Well, you probably will eventually. Do you want some medicine?" Nastasia still couldn't understand why she felt the way she did for him, but along with sympathy, she also felt almost... sorry for the poor kid.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"'K. Do you want a cold washcloth, or anything?" she asked him.

"Yes, please. A cold, wet washcloth would feel wonderful right now." he whispered, closing his eyes once again.

"'K. Be right back."

"Thank you."

"Hey, you know what's weird?" She asked him before leaving the room.

"What?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"You haven't said a single simile yet today."

He opened his eyes, turned his head, and smiled at her. "No, I suppose I haven't. However, I am in no rush to do so." he added, drifting off to sleep.

Once again, Nastasia smiled. No matter what happened, there would always be a special place in her heart for Dimentio.

"_Now, to get that washcloth..." _She thought to herself, as she left the room, and quietly closed the door behind her.


	2. Dimentio's Illness, Chapt 2

Dimentio's Illness

Chapter 2

"Nastasia..." A tired voice spoke as loudly as it could.

She poked her head in. "Yeah, Dimentio?" Nastasia had been walking in the hall. His door being open to let some air in, he had seen her.

"Are you busy?" He asked, not wanting to interfere with her work.

"No, why?"

"Can you sit with me?" His words surprised her, as he usually didn't want anything to do with her.

"Uh... 'K." She said, hesitating for a moment. She slowly walked into the room, wondering if this was some sort of trick. Even if he was on his death bed, he would pour ice cubes down someone's shirt.

As if reading her mind, he answered her question. "Don't worry, I'm not tricking you. I just want some company, since everyone is avoiding me like I have the Black Plague or something..." This speech obviously hurt, since he had stopped abruptly in the middle of "something", making it sound more like Some. Thing.

"Do you want everybody to come see you?" She asked, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Yes. I know it may not seem like it, but I do enjoy seeing the other minions."

"Anyone in particular?" She asked, smiling.

"Ha. You wish." he said, smiling as well.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go tell the other minions that you're feeling a bit better and would like some company. Or, do you still want me to sit with you?" she asked.

"No. You can go if you want..." He said sadly, teasing her. He then smiled. She returned the smile.

"'K. Someone will be up here in a bit. Bye." She whispered in a sing-song voice, walking out the door.

"Ciao... bella..." he spoke Ciao, however he whispered bella, in case she knew Italian.

However, she heard him say bella. She knew some Italian, and that word was certainly in her vocabulary. Nastasia just smiled, and teleported downstairs.

"_How to tell her..." _he thought to himself.

"_How do I make her understand? How do I make myself understand? Why do I feel for her? Is it her beauty? Her voice? Her kindness to me? What? How?" _

"How..." he said to no one.

"How what?" Mr. L asked, walking in through the open door. "Do you want this open?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I need some air in here."

"Why don't you open the window?"

"No. It makes the room to bright."

"What are you, a vampire?" Mr. L asked, laughing. He sat down on the end of his bed.

Dimentio just smiled. "Not exactly. My eyes are very sensitive to light without my mask."

"Oh. But, you are wearing your mask." Mr. L said, puzzled.

"No I'm not, look at my eyes." Dimentio turned on the lamp sitting on his nightstand.

"Woah, your eyes are all black! Dude, no offence, but that's just creepy." Dimentio's eyes were a glossy jet black, with no clear pupil. "And how come you wear a mask if your face and your mask look the same?"

"I am a species of ShyGuy known as Tranken ShyGuy. I am from a tribe named Maliquey, meaning Enemy. My tribe was always an enemy to Count Bleck's tribe, thus the name they gave us. And yes, my eyes are creepy, so I wear my mask and hopefully I won't scare people." This speech obviously hurt him as well. Although he had spoken very slowly, he was out of breath by the time he had finished.

"You mean there are others like you? So, you're not a freak of nature?"

"You thought I was a freak of nature?" Dimentio asked, turning off his lamp and settling back in bed.

"Well, I mean I've never seen anything that looks like you, and... well, uh..." Suddenly, Mr. L felt sorry.

"It's alright. I have been called worse." Dimentio replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't enjoy cursing."

"Oh. Never mind then." Mr. L looked down at his feet.

"Hey, did you upgrade Brobot recently?" Dimentio asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Now, he's Brobot L type, since the last one was destroyed. Now, he's got arms, feet and more powerful missiles! Plus his firing speed is three times faste-"

"MR. L!" Mimi's voice rang through the castle.

"Uh-oh... i think you're in trouble..." Dimentio said, pulling up the blanket.

Mr. L turned to him and whispered a "Help me!" just as Mimi came through the door, looking angry.

"MR. L! WHERE'S MY DIARY?!" she yelled in his ear.

"Thanks for making me deaf!" he said, pushing her away.

"ANSWER ME!"

"You need to take a chill pill, girl. I don't know where it is. I haven't even stepped foot in the hallway that leads to your room. The only places I've been today are my room, the meeting hall and here, Dimentio's room." Mr. L smirked at the young girl.

"Oh, speaking of Dimmy, are you feeling any better? DID YOU TAKE MY DIARY?" Mimi asked loudly.

"Hey? Did you totally forget what Nassy said? Don't call him Dimmy!" Mr. L stood up.

"Mimi, darling, I need help just to get to the bathroom at the end of the hall. There is no way that I could climb three sets of stairs on my own, find your diary, and climb back down the stairs without seriously injuring myself." He reasoned in his usual smart-alack tone.

"You could have teleported!" She countered.

"True, however when one becomes ill their powers decrease with them, so I still could not have found your diary. And did Nastasia say that? That's nice of her..." He smiled at the thought of his long-time crush.

"Uh... yeah, she did... Anyway, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. I think Nassy's making some sandwiches for lunch." Mr. L rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Ugh, please don't talk about food..." Dimentio groaned.

"Sorry. C'mon, Mimi. Let's give Dimentio some sleep time." Mr. L motioned for Mimi to follow him out the door. She did.

"Bye, Dimentio. Have a good sleep." She waved to him.

"And you have a good... lunch. Yuck. But before you go, could you close the door please?" He snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Yup." and Mimi closed the door.

Dimentio pulled out his rabbit from under the covers, held on tight, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimentio's Illness

Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry guys last chapter I'm sorry :( BTW the three chapters happen over 1 week not one day as it may seem. Also, someone asked why Dimentio has a stuffed rabbit. I wanted this story to show a more sentimental side to Dimmy, and that includes making fun of him. Enjoy!**

"Ha! I win!" Nastasia exclaimed, setting a Nine of Spades on the table.

"Come on!" Mimi whined.

"Not again! Y'know, I think you're cheating!" Mr. L accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are what?" Asked a familiar voice. It was Dimentio. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, where Nastasia, Mimi and Mr. L were playing cards at the small table.

"Dimmy!" Mimi jumped from her chair and hugged the young jester. "Sorry I yelled at you the other day..."

"That's quite alright." He smiled, and hugged her back.

"Hey, man! You feeling better?" Mr. L walked over to Dimentio.

"Somewhat. My stomach is still not feeling the best." he replied.

"Want something to eat?" Nastasia got up and went over to the fridge.

"Oh,yes, please. What do you think I could keep down?" Dimentio took a seat at the table.

"Well, there's toast, some leftover pancakes from yesterday, or, hmm, lets see...Oh, there's soup, too."

"Soup, please."

"Uh, Tomato or Spicy soup?"

"Spicy"

"'K" Nastasia walked over to the kitchen counter, and began to prepare his soup. Mimi came over as well, and whispered in her ear.

"Dimmy looks cute in his P.J.'s, don't ya think?" The young girl giggled.

Nastasia turned to see Dimentio, clothed in his pyjamas, talking to Mr. L. She hadn't noticed before. But now that she did notice, she had to agree.

She turned back to the counter and whispered to Mimi. "Kinda!" The two girls giggled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Dimentio asked, turning to face them. He had his back to the counter, and had to turn to make eye contact.

"Yeah, what's going on over there?" Mr. L asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing..." Nastasia struggled to keep her giggling under control.

"Yep, nothing at all..." Mimi also had trouble containing herself.

Dimentio and Mr. L looked at each other, and Mr. L shrugged. Dimentio looked at the girls one more time, then went back to his conversation.

Once Dimentio finished his soup, O' Chunks lumbered into the room.

"'Ey lad! Feelin' any better?" O' Chunks asked as he headed for the cupboards.

"Somewhat. However, the soup certainly helped. And, I think that I will head up to bed, if that is allowed." Dimentio glanced at Nastasia.

"Uh, yeah, I think you can, just let me check..." Nastasia flipped through the pages on her clipboard. "Yeah, you're free for today."

"Excellent. I will be sleeping. Ciao!" Dimentio then teleported back to his room.

Mr. L sighed. "How come I don't have a schedule like Dimentio?"


End file.
